1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to archery targets and more specifically to a 3-D archery target that is portable and provides some animal resemblance.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of archery, there is an ever-increasing demand for bows and arrows that can provide faster and more powerful shots. With current technology, some compound bows can be made to release 800 in-lbs of energy to deliver an arrow that provides an impact of over 150 pounds of force. In target practice, such force might be more than a conventional target can withstand, particularly if an archer prefers practicing with broad heads or other hunting points rather than field points.
There are various ways of making a target capable of withstanding the impact of arrows. Perhaps the most obvious would be to simply specify the target's force limit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,434, for instance, provides a force equation that when applied to one of its embodiments (claim 11 of the '434 patent), the prescribed sideways force of the arrow is 7.5 lbs. Such a force capacity, however, is far too limited for modern archery equipment.
Another way of making a target capable of withstanding high impact is to make the target thick and bulky with a low center of gravity, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,440. Maximizing the bulk of a target, however, often results in a box-like target that does not resemble an animal.
If a target is three-dimensionally contoured to resemble an animal, the target is typically anchored to the ground with spikes or some other suitable anchor. An example of such a target is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,671. The anchors, unfortunately, make it difficult to transport the target by vehicle, as the spikes might damage the vehicle, damage other items in the vehicle, or cause personal injury. Moreover, metal spikes tend to corrode, they can increase the target's assembly cost, and can damage an arrow if the arrow hits the anchor.
Consequently, a need exists for a high-impact 3-D target that is portable, resembles an animal, and can be readily set in place without anchors or tossed in a vehicle without damage or injury.